Talk:Gods of the Universe Saga
Canon or not? Since these are movies, it should be noted that these aren't canon to the Anime, only the manga.Rogeta234 (talk) 23:51, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Why is this an arc? Why is this considered an arc? None of the other movies were treated as arcs. Diamonddeath (talk) 06:31, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Not to mention, it's technically not canon to the tv series.Rogeta234 (talk) 21:26, June 17, 2017 (UTC) 2008 special The 2008 special is set during this time, and it's referenced in BoG. Moreover, Toriyama was involved to some extent. Might it be the case to mention it somewhere in the page? --Pepesale (talk) 17:51, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :It could probably be mentioned as Trivia but that's about it if it's not actually being included as part of the saga according to its source (Dragon Ball SSSS).Bullza (talk) 01:23, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Can people stop adding this to pages Its the same saga as the beginning of Super, can we stop adding it to pages now? Its redudant, incorrect and doesn't improve anything. Heartlesslove93 (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2019 (UTC) It is not incorrect. The Gods of The Universe Saga is classified as a separate saga from the God of Destruction Saga and Golden Frieza Saga due to being from separate continuations of the DB series (DB, DBZ, or DBGT for example) and classified as separate sagas from different or their own respective dragon ball series continuations although they fall under the same chronology and they happened around the same time due to the the first two sagas of super being an adaptation of the last 2 dbz movies but still fall under the category as being sagas from super since they aired as being apart of super instead of actually being from dbz despite the adaptation as opposed to the Gods of the Universe Saga being classified as a DBZ saga. That is why it is listed and acted upon as a separate saga even if they are for the most part the same and it might be redundant. keep in mind that Super doesn't adapt everything from the Gods of the Universe Saga and still put their own style in presenting the events that happened within that time period because of certain portrayals in scenes. I can understand where you are coming from but keep in mind that Gods of The Universe is DBZ and the God of Beerus and Golden Frieza Sagas are DBS that is why they are listed separately due to coming from different series and acted upon as separate sagas despite the obvious similarities. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 22:18, August 16, 2019 (UTC)) Whether it's correct or not, it does make the pages far more confusing than they need to be. This "saga" is just the two movies and the manga adaptation of half of one of the movies, movies that are included on the character pages already in the Film section. So what we've ended up with is this ugly, confusing presentation of having part of a story, mainly the first half of the Resurrection F story in the Dragon Ball Z section, followed by the events of Dragon ball Super which despite being the next section, is chronologically set before it, then there's the Dragon Ball Super version of pretty much the same story and then further down in the Film section we have another summary of again practically the same story. I don't know whose idea it was to include this Gods of the Universe Saga onto the character pages biography but it was a terrible idea that will do nothing but confuse readers, the last thing you want to do. It should all be removed to be honest.Bullza (talk) 16:13, August 22, 2019 (UTC) It was me who added it, according to how things are in the MoS, the manga version of the GotU Saga is supposed to go into the main biography, which is why I moved it from the movie section (because it's not a movie) to there. --Neffyarious (talk) 21:45, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Well it's very confusing because the manga version of that saga is just the first half of Resurrection F's story. So in the biography sections we have it chronologically going, half of Resurrection F, Battle of Gods, Resurrection F again and then further down the actual Resurrection F. That's gotta confuse people to no end. At least with the Peaceful World Saga, even though that was part of DBZ we still put that after Super so it wasn't confusing.Bullza (talk) 07:41, August 24, 2019 (UTC)